1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electromagnetic interference (EMI) producing devices, and more specifically to EMI inhibiting shields.
2. Background Information
EMI is produced by numerous electronic devices and can affect systems and individual components. Specifically, a microprocessor can produce enough EMI to affect neighboring microprocessors and other circuitry. As the complexity and operating speed of microprocessors increase, the production of EMI increases and significantly impedes the efficient operation of neighboring circuitry. Furthermore, the socket in which a microprocessor is placed can also contribute to the production of EMI.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a prior art apparatus for inhibiting EMI. EMI producing device 10, such as a microprocessor, is disposed on a substrate 14, such as a printed circuit board. A cap 12 is placed over EMI producing device 10 to help contain the EMI emanating from device 10. However, cap 12 by itself does not provide complete containment of EMI. Leaking EMI 16 escapes through the gap between cap 12 and substrate 14. As device 10 continues to run, the amount of leaking EMI 16 will increase and interfere with neighboring devices and circuitry.
Thus, what is desired is an apparatus and method for providing more complete containment of EMI.
In one embodiment of the present invention, an enclosure for inhibiting electromagnetic interference (EMI) has protrusions extending from an edge of the enclosure.
Additional features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description, figures and claims set forth below.